The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many companies employ vehicle monitoring systems for a variety of purposes, including determination of insurance risk and/or premiums. These systems may monitor many vehicle attributes, such as location, speed, acceleration/deceleration, etc. The monitoring devices are integrated with the vehicle or plugged into the vehicle systems. Many of these monitoring systems require expert installation into the vehicle and further require the user to periodically withdraw the monitoring device to download the trip data.